Sonic the Hedgehog: Hedgehog Battle Royale (Strunton)
Hedgehog_Battle_Royale.png|Strunton Strunton_Hedgehogs.png|Strunton (Original) Hedgehog_Royale.jpg|Chesknight S vs S vs S.jpg|Simbiothero The Sonic the Hedgehog: Hedgehog Battle Royale is a What-if? episode of Death Battle, featuring Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Silver the Hedgehog, all from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Description Sonic VS Shadow VS Silver! Which hedgehog hero is really the best? Interlude Bolt: Sonic. Shadow. Silver. Rush: Hedgehogs of power. Beings of chaos power. Bolt: And now it's time to find out who would destroy the other in a DEATH BATTLE. Rush: For this fight we will be using any media source that has existed in the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. That means we will be using Sonic X, Sonic Boom, anything. Oh and NO SUPER FORMS because they all counter each other perfectly. The fight will only feature all three hedgehogs in base form with certain power ups. And NO ARCHIE feats. Archie pics will only be use to make it this prelude look better and more fancy. Now that the explanations are over, let's get on to the analysis. Sonic the Hedgehog Age: 15 Alias: The Blue Blur, Speed Demon, Big Blue, Blue Wind, Blue Rat, Knave the Hedgehog, Sir Sonic, The Fastest Thing Alive Height: 3' 3" Weight: 77 lbs Sonic-the-Hedgehog-sonic-x-1877145-1024-768 by Strunton FEATS Thwarts the plans of Dr. Ivo Robotnik on a daily basis With the help of Light Gaia, defeated Dark Gaia Restored time with his speed Defeated Time Eater with his past self Defeated Metal Sonic Outran a pseudo Black Hole Saved the world of the Arabian Nights Defeated King Arthur * Well the fake black knight one. Sonic is the real King Arthur (don't ask why) Defeated the Dark Queen Defeated Erazor Djinn Saved the planet many times Defeated Perfect Chaos in base form * In the past, Sonic needed Super Form to defeat Perfect Chaos Defeated Ultimate Emerl by himself * Ultimate Emerl had all the abilities of Sonic & friends, 4,000 years worth of combat experience, and all 7 chaos emeralds Defeated Shadow the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog Rush: Sonic the Hedgehog is the fastest thing alive. Sonic is apart of the Freedom Fighters and lives to thwart the plans of Dr. Eggman. Bolt: And boy is he good at it. Nearly anything Egghead does, Sonic will find a way in saving the day no matter what it is. Speed Running Sonic By Arkyz-d3d7lli by Strunton -Faster than the speed of sound -Can move faster than light via Light Speed Dash and Light Speed Attack -Can "fix space" by accelerating through space in Sonic Generations * No other Sonic character has done anything close to this speed wise by the way -Outran a black hole in Sonic Colors (pseudo tho) -Claims moving at light speed is "slow time" -Boasted about being able to casually lap the planet -Mentions travelling across the continent as an easy jog -Caught a Cyan Wisp -Quills can sense danger...somehow -Dodges lasers -Has been stated in Sonic Rival's game manual that Sonic is the fastest being in the Sonic Universe Strength Sonic Strong by Strunton -Held unto a spaceship as it traveled through the atmosphere into space -Harmed Dark Gaia by striking him in the eye -Threw a rock with enough force to destroy a mech over a long distance -Smashes through robots like they are nothing Durability Sonic hurt by Strunton -Survived a fall from space in base form * Sonic overall likes falling...a lot -Tanks hits from the likes of Knuckles, Shadow, and the Deadly Six -Takes hits from some of Eggman's largest machines Rush: Sonic is a powerhouse even though he may not appear to be one. Bolt: He can move faster than the speed of sound, exceed the speed of light, survive falls from very high heights and destroys machines with very little difficulty. He's even survived falls from outer space in base form in 5 different games. Not bad for a guy who's trying to be the "Barry Allen" of video gaming. Skills & Abilities Spin Dash Spin Dash by Strunton -Curls his body into spikey ball -Accelerates his body Homing Attack Sonic Homing Attack by Strunton -Homes in on enemies -Rockets towards enemies at supersonic speeds Axe Kick Sonic Axe Kick by Strunton -runs up to the front of a single opponent and enters a Spin Dash. After charging his Spin Dash briefly, Sonic shoots himself straight into his opponent, striking his target hard, while enveloped in a light blue aura. As he rebounds from his target, Sonic sends himself back at his opponent and delivers an additional spinning double-kick to his target before jumping away back to his team position Sonic Boost Sonic boost by Strunton -covers his body in a blue aura accelerates his body past the speed of sound -transforms Sonic's body in a destructive projectile, allowing him to smash to enemies and breaking through obstacles Light Speed Dash Sonic Light Speed Dash by Strunton -travels along a trail of rings at the speed of light Light Speed Attack Sonic Light Speed Attack by Strunton -uses the Light Speed Dash to attack all enemies within range at the speed of light with their most powerful Homing Attack, thus allowing to attack multiple enemies in rapid succession Whirlwind Sonic Whirlwind by Strunton -creates an unavoidable whirlwind to attack enemies Sonic Wind Sonic Wind by Strunton -A powerful blue wind that wraps up the opponent Super Peel Out SOnic figure 8 by Strunton -A forward dash at maximum speed, creating circle pattern on the user's legs Time Stop Sonic Time Stop by Strunton -immobilizes the opponent by stopping the flow of time -is the equivalent to Chaos Control Weaknesses Sonic dies by Strunton -Cocky and likes to taunt his opponents -Doesn't always take fights seriously -Like Superman, holds back against his opponent unless absolutely necessary -Cannot swim -His durability has limits as great as it is -Has been killed before * Funny because Sonic 06 was the death of his series -Sonic 06 and Sonic Boom exist Rush: Sonic is a powerful hero, but he does have limits. Bolt: Despite being the fastest in his universe Sonic has a knack for holding back on his foes, just like how he did against Silver in their first fight which led to him being ambushed. Rush: He can't swim and Sonic has also died before in his series. Also he's really cocky. Bolt: But when you got speed like Sonic, why wouldn't you get cocky. Sonic is one of SEGA's most powerful characters ever created. (Sonic: I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! I have no master, except the wind that blows free!) Shadow the Hedgehog Age: 18 (physically), 50+ Alias: Project Shadow, The Black Hedgehog, The Black Blur, Faker, The Ultimate Lifeform Height: 3' 3" Weight: 77 lbs Shadow the Hedgehog by Strunton FEATS Defeated Sonic in their first encounter With help from Team Dark, defeated the demigod Mephiles Defeated Silver Defeated the Biolizard Defeated Black Doom Helped take down Metal Sonic in Sonic Heroes Defeated Tails and Knuckles in Sonic X * Well beating Tails isn't that great considering this is Shadow of all people Rush: Shadow the Hedgehog is the iconic anti-hero of the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. He was originally created as a collaboration between an alien species named the black arms and Eggman’s grandfather Gerald robotnik, but was shut down by a government agency known as GUN once it became apparent his creation could pose a threat to humanity. Bolt: During the raid that shut down the research facility Shadow was created in(a space station called ark) Gerald’s granddaughter Maria was killed, which caused him to spiral into grief and attempt to reprogram Shadow so he would carry out a revenge mission against humanity. This mission was enacted by shadow when he was discovered by Eggman 50 years later, and aborted after the actions of Sonic the hedgehog changed Shadow’s views on the world around. Pretty "dark" for a kid's game. Get it? Dark? Speed Shadow speed by Strunton -Despite being slower, is often compared to Sonic -Moves faster than the speed of sound -Can move faster than light via lightspeed attack/dash -Dodges gunfire -Dodges lasers Strength Shadow hits Sonic by Strunton -can easily overturn large motor vehicles or patches of concrete with one hand -Kicks sonic with enough force to make a small crater in boom cartoon -Causes huge explosion and turbulent wind with some of his attacks in sonic X -Managed to knock around a Metrex ship the size of a battle station with his rings off -With his rings off, he caused an explosion at least 1000s of feet in diameter that took out the entire Metarex fleet -Managed to knock away and restrain one of the heads of final mova first form -Manages to take on and destroy hundreds of Mephiles clones Durabilty Shadow durability by Strunton -Gets smashed through walls -Survived a fall from space to Earth in Sonic Adventure 2 -Tanked laser attacks -Tanks hits from Sonic Transformations Hero Shadow Shadow Hero by Strunton -An enhanced state of power Shadow can enter by utilizing positive chaos energy. Raises durability and allows for a massive chaos control move and the ability to more freely slow down time. Only lasts for a short period of time Dark Shadow Shadow Dark by Strunton -A power-ep state that Shadow can enter by utilizing negative chaos energy. It raises his durability and chaos powers and can be stacked with his super shadow form. Only lasts for a limited amount of time and using chaos powers shortens the time span. Basically the chaos boost from Sonic 06 Equipment Inhibitor Rings Shadow Inhibitor Rings by Strunton -Ring like appendages that Shadow wears on his wrists that control/restrain his access to chaos energy -Taking them off gives Shadow a gigantic boost in power and durability, but causes him to tire out after short periods of time. Shadow typically only takes them off for singular powerful attacks or for short assaults on the enemy Skills and Abilities Spin Dash Shadow Spin Dash by Strunton -can perform the classic Spin Attack, Spin Dash and Spin Jump Sonic series maneuvers Homing attack/Dash/Jump dash Shadow Homing Attack by Strunton -Another standard sonic attack. Basically a spin attack, but homing on the opponent in midair Shadow Boost Shadow Boost by Strunton -Another version of Sonic Boost Chaos Powers Chaos Control Chaos Control by Strunton -The ability to warp time and space, or empower yourself through the use of Chaos energy -Can be used to teleport, slow down time, or completely stop time -In Sonic X, Shadow claims he can stop time for 90 seconds Chaos Spear Chaos Spear by Strunton -A lightning bolt-ish projectiles made out of chaos energy -Shadow can summon barrages of them Chaos Blast Chaos Blast by Strunton -A large blast of chaos energy, typically saved as a finishing attack against a strong opponent -Shadow can release this blast in an expanding bubble, a myriad or radiating red beams, a smaller physical attack and even a kamehamish-energy attack. He normally only uses the ability in some sort of power-ed up state, like in level 3 chaos boost or with his inhibitor ring off Chaos Rift Chaos rift by Strunton -An attack where Shadow will create a rift in time/space meant to banish with foes. Basically a method of “ring out”. It’s used in a fashion similar to a projectile in chronicles. It has a 60% chance of working if it hits, and causes the status effect distracted, which lowers attack accuracy Weaknesses Ow the Edge by Strunton -Can tire himself out throughout battle * Usually occurs when he takes off his inhibitor rings -Cocky and Arrogant -Forms have a time limit -Is not as fast as his blue rival -"Ow the Edge" Bolt: For this guy to be the Ultimate Lifeform, he sure does have some issues. Rush: Shadow is pretty cocky and if he abuses certain attacks, he will tire out. Bolt: But no matter how edgy he can get, Shadow will always be the Ultimate Lifeform. (Shadow: I now understand why I'm here. I made a promise and I'm here to keep it. Today, I put my past behind me.) Silver the Hedgehog Age: 14 Height: 3' 3" Weight: 77 lbs Silver the hedgehog by Strunton Held his own against Sonic and Shadow Defeated Iblis Nearly killed Sonic Help defeated Solaris and saved all of reality itself Rush: 200 years from now, a beast named Iblis was ruined the world. Bolt: He basically transformed the world into another version of the Nether realm. Anyway with everyone...dead I assume, only two people were able to stop this creature. Blaze the fire princess from another dimension... Rush: And Silver, the 14 year old psychic hedgehog. For a long time, Silver and Blaze fought the beast over and over again. Each time they were victorious but due to Iblis' immortality, Silver grew tired of fighting the beast. He longed for a way to defeat the beast once and for all. Bolt: Luckily for him, he got his wish. One day the shadow of....Shadow, the hedgehog appeared unto Silver, offering an answer to his problem. He showed Silver that Sonic was the trigger of Iblis. After seeing this, Silver and Blaze time travelled back 200 years into the past to kill the blue blur and fix the future. Speed Sonic with silver by Strunton -Can fly faster than the speed of sound -Kept up with a holding back Sonic -Kept up with Shadow Strength ???? Durability Chaos Control by Strunton -Tanked hits from Sonic and Shadow -Survives his fights against Iblis -Survived his own Meteor Smash Skills and Abilities Psychokinesis Psychokinesis by Strunton -Basically just telekinesis -Allows Silver to pick up objects up around him without using physical contact -Can lift multiple objects bigger than himself at once -Can grab non-physical attacks like fire and certain energy based attacks -Can use it to fly Psychic Knife Psychic Knife by Strunton -Uses psychic energy to form a knife like wave Psycho Smash Psycho Smash by Strunton -Uses psychokinesis to stun and push away opponents -Can paralyze multiple enemies at once with psycho shock ESP Esp by Strunton -Unleashes a psychokinetic wave that disorients his opponent -the ESP allows Silver to scramble up his opponents' controls over their own movements at random -Mewtwo much??? Meteor Smash Meteor Smash by Strunton -Uses psychokinesis to form a giant ball of wreckage Weaknesses It's No Use by Strunton -Pretty naïve -Lacks in stats * Psychokinesis makes up for this though -Some attacks can leave him wide open -Sonic 06 was his debut game... Rush: Other than debuting in what is perhaps the worst Sonic game of all time, Silver is a power house that you don't want to piss off. (Silver: To kill someone to save the world...is that really the right thing to do?) DEATH BATTLE Rush: Alright. The hedgehogs are set. Let's end this debate once and for all Bolt: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Strunton Green Hill Zone The three hedgehogs made their entrances. The Blue Blur himself, Sonic the Hedgehog, zipped by all the palm trees of the Green Hill Zone. He giggled and wiped his nose. The Ultimate Lifeform and the hedgehog from the future, Shadow the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog, both teleported unto the scene. All three fighters prepared themselves for battle. One hedgehog finally spoke. "So. Are we settling this?" the Blue Blur himself asked. Both hedgehogs nodded in agreement. "It's time to end this!" Silver cried. "Humph," was all Shadow said. "Alright then," Sonic said stretching out his limbs. "Just try to keep up!" FIGHT! (Cue The Flaming Skyscraper Remix) Sonic didn't waste anymore time. He begun to zip around the battlefield at speeds faster than the human eye, zipping pass his rivals. Sonic set his eyes on Shadow. Sonic launched himself towards Shadow. Sonic curled his body into a spikey ball as he accelerated towards Shadow. Shadow sweep kicked the Blue Blur, tripping and causing him to fall towards Silver. A cyan aura coating covered Silver's body. He raised his hands, stopping Sonic in his tracks. Sonic's body was also covered in a cyan aura. "IT'S NO USE!" Silver yelled as he flicked his hand. "TAKE THIS!" Sonic's body was launched towards the Ultimate Lifeform. Sonic's body rammed into Shadow's, knocking the two towards the ground. Shadow clenched his teeth. He pushed Sonic off of his body. As the black hedgehog stood to his feet, Silver began to gather ammo. Shadow scoffed. "I'll show you the ultimate power!" Silver gathered trees, boulders and rocks telekinetically. "How about this?!" Silver yelled as he launched each projectile towards Shadow. Shadow closed his eyes and breathed heavily. Shadow's furry body disappeared from Silver's sight. Meanwhile, Sonic recovered and dodged each of Silver's projectiles. "Pathetic," Shadow said. Silver turned his head and saw the black and crimson hedgehog behind him. Shadow raised his hand into the air. "CHAOS..." Shadow yelled as he raised his hand into the air. As he raised his hand, multiple lightning bolts of raw chaos energy began to form in front of him. "...SPEAR!" And with a swipe of his hands, each Chaos Spear homed in on the Silver furred hedgehog. Silver quickly went on the defensive. He stretched both hands, stopping the chaos spears in their track. As Silver was distracted, Sonic took this as a chance to attack. He curled his body into a blue spikey ball and launched himself towards Silver. Before Silver could react, Sonic spin dashed right into Silver's back. Silver dropped his defense, causing the Chaos Spears to resume their trail. Every Chaos Spear struck Silver in the chest. Silver fell unto the ground. Sonic clenched his fist. "Gotta try harder than that Silver!" Sonic taunted as he thrust his fist forward. Silver's eyes quickly widen. Using psychokinesis, Silver teleported his entire body before Sonic's fist could hit him. Silver reappeared hovering above the battlefield. Silver wiped the sweat running down his forehead. He quickly thought of a plan. Silver rocketed off at speeds greater than the speed of sound. Shadow and Sonic saw Silver fleeing, trying to exit the zone they were currently in. "Where do you think you're going coward!?" Shadow yelled as he began to skate after the psychokinesis hog. "Well hey guys. Don't leave me out of the action," Sonic commented as he soon followed the two. The hedgehogs continued to keep running/flying at supersonic speeds. The trio exited the Green Hill Zone. All three of them ended up in a post apocalyptic city engulfed with flames. Crisis City Zone Sonic cranked up his speed. Faster than Silver and Shadow could notice, the Blue Blur was in front of everybody. "Oh I'm sorry," Sonic taunted. "Did I get in your way." "Very funny," Silver remarked as Shadow began to surpass his place. Silver thrust his hand forward, grabbing multiple debris using his psychokinesis. Sonic and Shadow were neck and neck. Both hedgehogs looked behind themselves and saw Silver was creating a large ball of wreckage above his body. "METEOR SMASH!" Silver released the ball of wreckage. Both Sonic and Shadow cranked up their speed. Silver teleported in front of the two hogs. Quickly, Silver launched multiple blades of psychic energy. Sonic and Shadow swiftly dodged every psychic knife. "This is getting annoying," Shadow said. Sonic hopped into the air. The fastest thing alive homed in on Silver and launched his spikey blue body towards him. Silver quickly reacted. Sonic's body was covered in a cyan aura. Silver smirked. "TAKE THIS!" he yelled launching Sonic's body into the Meteor Smash. As Sonic's body made contact with the meteor smash, the entire wreckage came tumbling down upon the blue hog. "Impressive," Shadow commented. Silver descended unto the ground. Sonic emerged from the wreckage, still alive. He was bruised up a bit, but it wasn't nothing he couldn't walk off. "Alright. Now it's time to get serious!" Sonic curled in a ball and begun to rapidly charge his spin dash. As Silver looked in awe towards Sonic, Shadow took this opportunity and punched him dead in the face. Dirty trick. Shadow began to give Silver the beating of his life. Shadow struck Silver with enough force to send him flying towards Sonic's direction. Shadow dashed towards Sonic. Sonic seized his spin. "READY???!" Sonic yelled as the two hedgehogs coming towards him began to slow down in his perception of time. Silver slowly flew above his head as Shadow was slowly skating towards him. "GO!!!!" Sonic yelled as rammed into Shadow's body. Sonic smashed Shadow into a wall, causing it to break apart. Silver ended up smashing into another wall. Sonic quickly hopped back, opening the distance between him and Shadow. Sonic began to rapidly charge his spin dash again. Shadow recovered and then mimic the technique Sonic was using, charging his spin dash. Silver quickly recovered and teleported in between the two hedgehogs. Silver raised his hand forward. However, Silver began to raise his hand at the pace of a snail in Sonic and Shadow's perception of time. Both Sonic and Shadow seized their spins. "READY!!!!!!?" "I THINK I'VE LET YOU LIVE LONG ENOUGH SONIC!" "GO!" "DIE!" Sonic and Shadow dashed towards each other at speeds exceeding light. They both struck each other with multiple kicks, punches, jabs, etc. Sonic then began to run circles around Shadow, causing Shadow to get dizzy. Sonic then dashed towards the Black Blur, kicking him with enough force to send him flying into another wall. Before the perception of time returned to normal Sonic then dashed towards Silver, kicking him into another wall as well. Sonic's perception of time returned back to normal. *music stops* "What's the matter!? Got nothing left?!" Sonic taunted. Shadow clenched his teeth. A vein popped out his head. His skin began to turn red. Shadow growled. "DEATH TO ALL WHO OPPOSE ME!!!" (Cue How It Started - Sonic and the Secret Rings) Silver saw the transformation Shadow had just undergone. "What? What is this?" Silver questioned. Shadow began to laugh maniacally. Dark Shadow is now apart of the fight. "SHADOW! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?" Sonic exclaimed. Shadow teleported near Sonic, backhanding him. He then teleported towards Silver, backhanding him as well. As Silver was falling towards the ground, he caught Shadow in his psychokinesis. Silver then placed his hands on his forehead, focusing his psychic energy. Silver then threw out his arms yelling "Psychic Control!" A green wave of psychokinetic energy hit both Dark Shadow and Sonic, attacking their minds and scrambling their sense of direction. Silver then grabbed Dark Shadow's body with psychokinesis. "TAKE THIS!" Silver yelled as he launched Shadow's body towards Sonic's. The two hedgehogs landed upon each other, but Dark Shadow was unharmed. Silver quickly sprinted towards the two. He captured both in psychic energy. Silver slammed both Sonic and Dark Shadow into each other over and over again. With each slam, Sonic was getting more and more harmed while Dark Shadow was unaffected. Dark Shadow clenched his teeth. He reach into, wherever he keeps his chaos emeralds, and pull out a chaos emerald. "CHAOS..." Dark Shadow said. "CONTROL!" Time itself stopped in the perception of Shadow the Hedgehog's eyes. No one was moving except for Shadow himself. Shadow dropped to the ground. He walked over towards Silver. He grabbed the rings around Silver's wrist. Dark Shadow maniacally laughed. The flow of time resumed. Sonic fell to the ground. Silver eyes widened as in his perception of time, all this happened in an instant. Silver tried to pull his hands away from the red skinned hedgehog, but Shadow's superior strength was making that impossible. "You're weak," Dark Shadow taunted. "Not even a challenge for Tails." Shadow shattered the rings on Silver's wrist. Shadow then grabbed Silver by what we assume is his neck (since hedgehogs don't seem to have one). Sonic recovered from the fall. As he recovered, the first thing he saw was Shadow choking out Silver with one hand. "SHADOW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Sonic yelled. The hedgehog ignored Sonic as he was being consumed by the negative energy of chaos. "Goodbye Silver," Shadow said. "Sonic..." Silver whimpered. Shadow thrust his fist forward. Shadow's fist busted through Silver's chest. Sonic's eyes widened. Sonic fell to his knees. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic yelled to the heavens. Shadow removed his fist from Silver's now dead body. Silver's dead body fell to the ground. Shadow's red aura disappeared from his body. He fur was black again. "You're next," Shadow said. "Alright Shadow. NO MORE MESSING AROUND!" Sonic yelled. "Seriously?! You think you're going to beat me? The Ultimate Lifeform?" Shadow said as he took off his inhibitor rings. "HA! Just like Silver, you're going straight to hell!" "You're funny Shadow because last time I checked, you struggle to beat me when I don't even try," Sonic said. "But since you want us to go all out, then let's go all out!" (Cue this if you're Team Sonic, this if you're Team Shadow, or if neutral or don't care cause Silver's dead) Sonic and Shadow dashed towards each other as fast as they could go. Both fighters crashed into each other, causing a shockwave to shake the city. Shadow thrust his fist forward but Sonic jabbed Shadow in the side faster than Shadow could react. Sonic then poured on the speed. He jabbed Shadow at speeds faster than lightning. Shadow was getting pummeled in the gut, side, chest, everywhere. "What's wrong Shadow? Don't want us to go all out?" Sonic questioned as he finished his brutal combo with a kick to the face. Shadow was pushed back but he wasn't down. Shadow quickly took out his chaos emerald again. Sonic thrust his fist forward. “CHAOS CONTROL!” Shadow yelled. Sonic’s body began to slow down in Shadow’s perception of time. Shadow punched Sonic slowly moving body as hard as he could. He unleashed a brutal combo. Shadow pummeled Sonic into a near bloody pulp. He ended combo by spin kicking the blue blur. The flow of time resumed. Sonic fell unto his back but quickly hopped back onto his feet. Sonic ran circles around Shadow, starting to create a powerful blue whirlwind. Shadow began to ascend into the air. Shadow was taking damage and losing more and more stamina. Shadow quickly circle around the blue tornado as fast as he could, creating a black tornado. Shadow landed on his feet and then tried to escape the zone. Sonic saw Shadow trying to escape. “Oh no buddy,” Sonic said. “You won’t be getting away from me that easy!” Sonic chased after Shadow. The two exited the Crisis City Zone, entering an unknown zone. Shadow and Sonic ran on top of a body of water at hypersonic speeds. Sonic cranked up his speed to a much faster speed. Sonic and Shadow were neck and neck. Sonic sidestepped towards Shadow, pushing him to his left. Shadow did not lose momentum however. Shadow continued to acceleration on the water. Shadow teleported in front of Sonic. Hovering above his competition thanks to his hover shoes. Shadow swiped his hand. “CHAOS SPEAR!” he yelled as he threw multiple chaos spears towards Sonic. Sonic sidestepped and avoided every single chaos spear that was coming near him. Sonic eventually made it to land and stopped running. Shadow dropped to the ground. Sonic dashed towards Shadow. Shadow yelled, “CHAOS CONTROL!” Sonic’s body began to slow down in Shadow’s perception. Shadow launched his body towards Sonic. Shadow thrust his fist forward. BAM! Sonic blocked the attack by crossing his arms. “WHAT!?” Shadow exclaimed. Sonic punched Shadow in the nose, pushing him back. Shadow began to breathe heavily. “Nice try Shadow but you’re time manipulation is useless against me,” Sonic said. “Your trump card is useless against me Shadow.” Shadow’s body began to surge with chaos energy. “YOU’RE NOT WINNING THIS BATTLE SONIC! I WILL DEFEAT YOU! CHAOS...BLAST!” A blast of chaos energy emitted from Shadow’s body. Sonic’s body was engulfed by the blast. Shadow fell to his knees. Sonic was down on the ground, but still alive. Both were tired. Both were losing stamina. Sonic and Shadow attempted to stand to their feet. They both stumbled to the their feet. Both limped towards each other. Both clenched their fist. Their fists landed upon each other’s cheek, causing the two the fall back down. Both stood back up. “ONE LAST TIME SONIC!” Shadow yelled. “LET THIS BE THE FINAL BLOW!” Sonic did not say a word. Both fighters curled their bodies and charged their spin dash. It was all or nothing. This is the final blow. Both fighters seized their spin. They both gave one last stare towards each other. GO! Both fighters raced towards each other. They both screamed as they rushed towards each other. This was it. It all ends here. Both fighters crashed into each other, creating a huge explosion. One hog fell. Flat on his back, bleeding from his head. The winner stood to his feet, wiping the dust off of him. He shook his head towards the dead hog. As he walked off he said one last word to his dead rival. “You should’ve fought harder Shadow.” K.O! Conclusion Bolt: Now that’s how you do a battle royale! Rush: This fight was tricky at first. This fight had a bit of a rock-paper-scissor effect. Silver could counter Sonic’s speed with psychokinesis but Shadow could counter psychokinesis with his time stopping abilities, but Sonic has been fast enough to keep up with Shadow’s time manipulation. In the end this was Sonic’s fight to win. Bolt: When it came down to who dies first, Silver was the most likely. He was the slowest, weakest, least durable and least experienced compared to Sonic and Shadow. And while Silver’s psychokinesis helped him stay in the fight, Sonic has shown that quick footed people can land enough hits on him Silver. As you can see in their first encounter, Sonic had the upper hand against Silver. He was only ambushed because he was holding back and Silver then sneak attacked. Go to 10:59 of this video to see what we’re talking about. Rush: Honestly when you pay closer attention to the times Silver almost killed Sonic, they were never because he was actually dominating the fight. Bolt: Yeah, the main times we get to see Silver actually almost kill Sanquick is when he wasn’t on guard and not giving it his all. When Sonic is on guard Silver is either seen down for the count, as we see he is in the video above or totally beaten like he was Sonic Generations. Rush: And considering Shadow is faster, stronger, more durable and more experienced than Silver, plus countering psychokinesis with his chaos control ability, and Silver just couldn’t hoped to get to the final 2. Bolt: So what you’re saying is that he couldn’t even get a silver medal in this fight? Rush: Ultimately it came down to Sonic vs. Shadow. And even though Shadow has a more variety of chaos powers and is physically stronger, he couldn’t beat the Blue Blur. Bolt: Sonic has kept up with Shadow before, even with his time manipulation, and was ultimately faster than Shadow. The Sonic Rivals manual says Sonic is the fastest being in his universe, which makes him faster than Shadow, and Shadow himself has even admitted he cannot outrun Sonic in Sonic Chronicles. Rush: Shadow may be stronger than Sonic but Sonic defeated Knuckles, someone who is physically stronger than both Shadow and Sonic. Bolt: And Sonic’s feats were just overall better than Shadow’s completely. Rush: Shadow survived a fall from outer space to Earth one time? Sonic has survived that in at least 5 different games. Bolt: And unlike Shadow, Sonic wasn’t in his super form when he survived that. Shadow is older thus making him more experienced? False! Shadow may be older but he doesn’t have more combat experience. Shadow was asleep for 50 years while Sonic has been fighting a wider variety of foes such as magic genies, black knights, robot pirates, Eggman’s many machines, Metal Sonic and Ultimate Emerl. Rush: Plus Sonic has beaten Shadow and foes similar to Shadow more times than Shadow’s beaten Sonic. Sonic bested Shadow in Generations, defeated Sir Lancelot and Ultimate Emerl. If you recall correctly Ultimate Emerl had the abilities of the entire Sonic Battle cast (including Shadow), 4,000 years worth of combat experience, and all 7 chaos emeralds. And this was all just in base form. Bolt: Yeah Shadow’s only beaten Sonic in their first encounter in “Adventure 2” and in “Ow the Ed”--I mean “Shadow the Hedgehog.” Rush: All in all the power difference between the two is abundantly clear. Sonic is overall faster, obtains much more battle experience, more durable, and has beaten foes similar to Shadow than vice versa. And with Shadow’s lower stamina and certain moves burning him out much quicker, this fight became more and more clear why Sonic is the main character. Bolt: It was a good fight but it looks like the Ultimate Lifeform will always be in Sonic’s shadow. Rush: The winner is Sonic the Hedgehog Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Strunton Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016